


Medical Mumbo Jumbo

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [25]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why he ever started reading these articles, he didn’t know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Mumbo Jumbo

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** __**Anon:** all the boys furiously researching gavin’s condition after the first incident and trying to be all casual about it but what do these words mean help medical textbooks are confusing  
>  **negloves:** I got this while reading the prompt list, especially the one about looking up medical stuff. I know looking up internet medical stuff can cause very bad paranoia (OMG CANCER for every single symptom) Whoever is researching starts getting more and more freaked out while reading and it finally culminates in some sort of panic attack and then PAPA GEOFF TO THE RESCUE cause seriously, dummy, why would you use wikipedia to research this shit?!
> 
> Whelp, I’m a day late, but enjoy it anyway, fuckers. This takes place just after Escalation, cause I realized, we never really saw Jack’s reaction. HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO ME. NOW TO GO PLAY WITH MY PUPPY.

Why he ever started reading these articles, he didn’t know. All he knew was that, slowly but surely, his panic levels were rising. He could die from a seizure? He could be in a coma? He could lose his voice? His sight? They could lose their British Lad? Simply from his own brain betraying him?  
  
Jack quietly delved deeper into the medical journals, the articles, the various pages of Google searches, eyes scanning the information, hand gripping the mouse with white knuckles. His breath came out in shaky waves as he ran his other hand slowly though the ginger hair.  
  
He wasn’t about to let anything happen to Gavin.  
  
But it already had, hadn’t it? Gavin had just been released from the hospital the day before, still without a voice. The British man silent for what seemed like the first time he could ever remember. It was unnerving, and terrifying. What if he never got his voice back? It wasn't unheard of. Or what if there was something more, and they just didn't see it? He would never forgive himself for missing something that should have been obvious.  
  
Jack kept searching. Reading. Worrying.  
  
By the time Ryan came in a little after eight, Jack was a mess. A panicking mess. As shown by just how high he jumped when Ryan's voice questioned him, "Jack? What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"Jesus, Ryan. Fucking scared me," a hand settled over his chest, over his racing heart; Ryan just offered an apologetic smile as he sat down, booting up his computer for the day, "And I'm here to try and get a head start on stuff, since I figured Geoff would be out again with Gavin."  
  
The problem with Ryan, Jack noted, was that he was too damn observant for his own good sometimes. In games, he could be oblivious, but, when it came to people, especially friends, he could be too damn perceptive. He knew he was caught the moment his fellow Gent glanced over at his screen.   
  
"Mmmhmm, well, maybe we should get a move on, then. Michael and Ray should be here soon."  
  
Jack should have seen it coming, when Geoff called him later on in the day. He could feel Ryan's gaze on him as he left the room to take the call, and he just knew it was Ryan who ratted him out.  
  
"Hey, Geoff," he greeted as the line connected, "What's up? How's Gavin?"  
  
"Quiet as fuck and still shitty as dicks at video games. I was hoping something would have been knocked loose and he'd be as good as Ray," he could hear Gavin's indignant squawk from the background, and had to chuckle.  
  
"You're living in a dream world, Geoff."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey, listen, can you stop by after work? Gotta talk to you about something."  
  
Jack sighed softly, smile fading, "Ryan called you."  
  
"Yeah, he did. He was worried. Just...stop by after work, alright? We'll talk then."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then, Geoff. Tell Gavin to kick your ass in whatever game you guys are playing."  
  
"He can only hope to kick my ass. I think he got worse. And I didn't think that was fucking possible," another squawk sounded in the background, and he could only imagine the glare Geoff was getting right then, not that the eldest man cared, "See ya later, buddy."  
  
"Yeah, see you then," Jack listened for the beeps indicating Geoff had hung up and simply stared at his phone. Maybe Geoff could explain some of this shit to him. Geoff had to know, right? If anyone could stop his panicking, it was Geoff.  
  
The rest of the day went as normal, minus Jack's internal struggle to not keep reading the medical journals and articles and even Wikipedia; his searching was only going to make him more worried for the Brit, and he didn't really want to get to Geoff's while having a full-blown panic attack.   
  
The moment the clock clicked over to 5, Jack was up, his bag in his hand. Quiet goodbyes were exchanged before he was out the door and to his car. The drive over to the Ramsey-Free house seemed much quicker than it normally would be, but that could have easily been because of his preoccupied mind. Within what seemed like a blink. He was at the door, knocking, waiting for an answer. He got it by the second knock.  
  
"Get your ass in here, Jack," Geoff said, upon opening the door and seeing the bearded man on his stoop, "Apparently, we need to talk. Specifically, about our foreign dumbass."  
  
Jack had to chuckle, as he stepped inside, following Geoff into the living room, noting that Gavin was absent. Geoff responded to his unspoken question, "He's asleep. He's still pretty wiped out from everything, so I sent him to take a nap before dinner."  
  
"Ah," was all he could say before he settled on the couch, his expression guiltier than it should be.  
  
"So, Ryan said you managed to work yourself up like an idiot reading Wikipedia articles on epilepsy and shit."  
  
"They weren't all Wikipedia," he weakly defended, voice sounding more offended than it probably needed to be, "And I just wanted to do some research to make sure Gavin would be okay."  
  
Geoff snorted, "Backfired, huh?"  
  
"A bit."  
  
"So now you think he has cancer and he's going to die tomorrow, right?" Jack shot his long-time friend an unamused and unimpressed look, "Well, I can tell you he doesn't have cancer, and he's not going to die. We're stuck with the asshole until we can get him deported."  
  
"Geoff, you wouldn't deport him if your life depended on it."  
  
"I know that, but he doesn't. I like to keep my threats available."  
  
"Uh-huh, right," Jack smirked, earning himself a sleepy, annoyed glare.  
  
"Anyway," he continued, a bit more serious than he was before, "I promise you, Jack, he'll be okay. Give him a bit to recover, and he'll be the same Gavin we all know and hate to love. His voice should be back in a few days, according to the doc, and his tests came back with no permanent damage, thanks to us being on top of the situation. Those things in those articles? That's stuff that could happen if he didn't control it. If we didn't look out for him all the time. But we're always looking out for him. And he knows we always will be."  
  
Jack could only nod quietly, giving Geoff a smile, panic starting to subside, "If you say so, Geoff. You know a hell of a lot more than I do about all this."  
  
"That I do. I've helped him with it for long enough. So, otherwise, how was today? We still have an office, right?"  
  
Easily, they fell into amicable chatter, Geoff catching on to Jack's unspoken request to wait for Gavin to get up before he headed home. And he didn't have to wait long before he heard an excited squeak and there was a sudden weight on his shoulders. Okay, yeah, he didn't miss the climbing.  
  
"Yeah, hi, Gavin. I missed you, too." Jack chuckled out, as if speaking to a puppy, which, sometimes, Gavin seemed like one, "Didn't miss you climbing on me, though."  
  
Yeah, Gavin would be okay, if the slap to his arm was any indication, Gavin refusing to move from his perch until Jack managed to gently throw him off, Geoff laughing hysterically in the chair.  
  
Yeah, he'd be just fine. 


End file.
